


Love Like This

by keygasmic



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keygasmic/pseuds/keygasmic
Summary: You’ve fucked him too many times now to be able to count, Jungsu even more.





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Livejournal November 17, 2009, then reposted to new account 17/11/2018.  
> Written as a request for yariealina (LJ user)

**1.**  First meeting  
  
You’re only a trainee when you meet Lee Sungmin; a small boy with short black hair and small lips. He’s already friends with some of the other boys and girls and you’re introduced to him on a warm February afternoon.  
  
“Hi, I'm Kim Youngwoon.” You introduce nervously.  
  
“Hi, I'm Lee Sungmin.” he chirps back, warm smile making his eyes light up.  
  
  
**2.**  Realization  
  
It’s a year on now and you’re sitting with your back leant up against the far wall, eyes watching your other friends mess around. Hyukjae, Donghae and Junsu are practicing a dance, Sungmin standing on the side trying to get a gasp on the fast steps.  
  
With a quick flick of his hips he’s fallen into the dance all smooth moves, done with grace and precision. You wet your dry lips, tongue swiping over your bottom lip. You shift again and wipe your sweaty palms on your thighs.  
  
You find your eyes tracing his every movement, every swift flick and sharp turn. The way his head moves to expose more of his supple neck, the way his hair sticks to the dampness of his neck and forehead and cheeks and by the time you realized you’ve fallen, it’s too late.  
  
  
**3.**  Confusion  
  
Last night you pulled yourself off to thoughts of Sungmin; Sungmin dancing; Sungmin naked, beneath you. You came so hard you swear you saw stars, your whole body shaking as you came down from your high.  
  
You don’t want to be gay, it’s wrong. All the other boys say so at least and you know the older boys are always right. They have to be, don’t they?  
  
You wander down the hall, quickly ducking into an empty practice room, when you see Sungmin walking in your direction down the narrow hall. Quickly you snap the lock into place and press your back up against the wood. You will your heavily beating heart to slow, but its no use. You’ve fallen to far now to deny it.  
  
A few minutes later, you unlock the door and poke your head out. There’s no sign of him, the hall is almost empty. You leave the safety of the room and continue your way down the hall.  
  
You don’t see Sungmin again that day and you’re surprisingly relieved.  
  
  
**4.**  Denial  
  
You don’t know how to deal with these feelings, the constant tightness in your gut and chest when he enters a room. The warm smile he gives you when he gives you his daily hug. You don’t want to have these feelings anymore. You don’t want to like Sungmin.  
  
Dealing with this should be easy, but it’s not. You ask your hyung, Jungsu, for his opinion, you use another name and say it is one of your other friends. He sits and listens, adding his opinion in when needed. In the end, he tells you to tell your friend that they need to confront the other person.  
  
You don’t like Jungsu’s advice, so you just decide to go with your own idea.  
  
  
**5.**  Closure  
  
Sungmin's disappointed looks start getting easier as time goes on, you start hanging around with new people, spending more time with Eeteuk and Heechul. He never comes to you for hugs anymore, doesn’t even bother with ‘hellos’ just curt nods, eyes showing only a little of the disappointment you know he’s really feeling.  
  
You don’t want to like Sungmin, so you don’t. You don’t want to be around Sungmin, so you avoid him. You don’t want to like boys, so you go fuck a few girls. You’ve learnt to deal with your problems the only way you know how and so far its working pretty well.  
  
-Until you get a girl pregnant, then you decide maybe boys are better. Yes, they may not have boobs. But boys can’t get pregnant and for that reason you go to Heechul, and not so surprisingly he’s more then willing to help you with your little… problem.  
  
  
**6.**  Ignorance  
  
You’ve fucked Heechul too many times now to be able to count, Jungsu even more. Neither boy seems to mind, they get release as well as you so there’s no drama. Heechul is all fire and ice at the same time, loud and demanding. Where as Jungsu is soft and gentle, small keening noises begging you to go faster, deeper.  
  
You’re starting to get to the point where you don’t care anymore, Sungmin is a thing of the past and you’re convinced you’ve fucked him right out of your system.  
  
  
**7.**  Crush(s)  
  
Jungsu is your second  _boy_  crush, you accidentally confess to him one day as you orgasm. He freezes beneath you, eyes snapping open. He’s out of the bed before you can even utter another word, tugging on his pants and shirt, “I don’t think we should do this anymore Youngwoon. Let’s just be friends, yeah?” you nod mutely, accepting that maybe Jungsu wasn’t the one.  
  
  
You’d stopped fucking Heechul months ago, but you can’t help but miss his body beneath yours. You confront him the next night, hand running suggestively up his thigh. “What do you think you’re doing Youngwoon?” he snaps, eyes boring holes into your forehead.  
  
“Up for some fun?” you ask seductively, lips brushing over the shell of his ear. He pushes you away roughly. “What the fuck,” he hisses, “Youngwoon, I'm not some play thing here at your beck and call. Go find some whore.” Eyes narrowed, he pushes you away roughly and storms out of the room.  
  
  
Siwon is desperate and drunk; perfect. You’re both fairly big and there’s confusion as to who would top. Eventually in his drunken daze he accepts defeat and you take him hard and fast into the mattress.  
  
The next morning when you wake, he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, face in his palms, “What  _happened_?” he groans, “Fuck, my head!” you grin and roll over, you’ve had your fun.  
  
  
It’s not a boy this time. She’s petite and pretty, with shy smiles and rosy plump lips and she wants you. You wear a condom this time, as you ram into her, your hands holding her up against the bathroom wall. She buries her face in your shoulder, biting down against the material of your shirt as she orgasms.  
  
As you come down from your high, you think that maybe you really  _do_  like boys better.  
  
  
**8.**  Fame  
  
You come into fame with all of your friends; Heechul, Jungsu (now Eeteuk), Hyukjae (now Eunhyuk), Donghae, Yesung and sadly Sungmin too. Lee Sooman has placed you all in a temporary group with four others that are also your friends. You’re called Super Junior 05, a thirteen member boy group.  
  
Sungmin has grown more handsome as he’s aged. Where there were once chubby cheeks, there is now subtle smooth lines and soft bone. You find yourself once again denying that you like him and go find some back-up dancer to fuck.  
  
  
After Kyuhyun is added, the group is made permanent and now twelve boys’ are made thirteen. You only notice how close Sungmin and Kyuhyun are a year after you’d debuted as Super Junior and you find yourself denying that you’re jealous and go fuck Hyukjae instead.  
  
That’s why you like Hyukjae; he doesn’t ask questions. Just lays back and lets you fuck him however hard, however fast you want. Just as long as you both get release he’s happy, as are you.  
  
  
**9.**  Award  
  
It’s an award for ‘Sorry Sorry’. The whole group is hugging and you find yourself standing rigid staring out at the audience, the cheers don’t register to you until reality finally sinks in; you’ve won. You grab the closest person to you and hug them tight, only realizing its Sungmin after you’ve pulled back.  
  
He stares up at you confused and you stare back, neither of you say anything; don’t know what to say. Within a flash, you’ve all been dragged off the stage. Crew, managers and other artists are all there congratulating you. But you don’t pay any attention to them, you’re eyes are seeking out Sungmin and only him.  
  
You don’t see him again until the after-party at the dorm. Everyone’s there; somehow Heechul had got a hold of everyone’s phones and sent out a message in mass, demanding everyone come to the dorm to celebrate. Snatching a bottle out of someone’s hands –Tablo, you note as you look back grinning- you wander over to Sungmin. You’re already well on your way to being drunk, so you don’t care how much of an ass you make out of yourself.  
  
Sungmin looks uncertain as you wrap your arm around his waist, pulling him against you, “Well done, Sungminnie…” you slur, lips pressing sloppily to his cheek. You thrust Tablo's drink into Sungmin's hand and he raises it hesitantly to his lips. “Come on~” you cheer, cackling with laughter at his face once he’s downed the whole thing.  
  
“What  _was_  that?!” he rasps, nose scrunched up. You shrug and mutter something about stealing it from Tablo. The younger boy just nods his head in mock understanding, obviously pretending to know what you’re talking about.  
  
  
**10.**  Heaven  
  
His body is light as you pick him up and drop him onto the centre of your bed-well you hope it’s your bed. Your lips are locked in a furious battle. Hands yanking and tugging at clothes, ridding yourselves of them as fast as possible.  
  
He claws at your shoulders and back, holding you against him as your tongues’ tangle, his own thrusting suggestively into your cavern. You groan and grind your hips down against his equally bear ones. He cries out, head falling back exposing his neck to you. You don’t hesitate and quickly fuse your mouth to his supple neck, marking him.  
  
“Hyu-Hyung…” he whines, eyes squeezing shut as he bucks up against you. “Please…” his voice is like a drug to you, pulling you in and demanding more, more, more. You give in and grind yourself down harder.  
  
“Mm… Sungmin-ah.” you breathe, lips pressing back to his passionately. After you’ve sloppily prepared him and are lubed up enough for your liking, you line yourself up at his entrance. “Sungmin-ah… I’ve waited so long for this…” you hiss as you push in, his heat almost suffocating you.  
  
Sungmin bucks up against you, lips parted in a silent moan, “Fuck, hyung.” he swears and throws his head back as you hit that particular spot deep inside him. Grinning you aim again and again, hitting him right there every time.  
  
You both come hard, Sungmin first pulling you over the edge after him. As you collapse against him, you bury your face in his neck. “Sungmin-ah…” you whisper, breathe tickling his neck. He giggles and writhes under you, still panting, “Yes hyung?”  
  
“Sungmin, I’ve wanted that for so long…” you admit, sitting up so you can look into his eyes. You’ve sobered up now and you hope he can hear the sincerity in your voice as you continue your speech, “I’ve wanted you since we first met, when we were still trainees. I'm sorry I’ve been such an ass to you for so long.”  
  
He stares up at you blankly, lips parted.  
  
You continue, “Sungmin, I like you a lot.” You pause and watch him for a reaction. Slowly his lips curl upwards and he throws his arms around your neck pulling you down. “Youngwoon-ah, I like you too.” He grins and buries his face into your collar, pressing his smile to your skin.  
  
You hold him just as tight, cupping his face and bring your lips together again in a sweet meeting of lips. You’re both smiling into the kiss and this is when you think that life couldn’t get any better than this-and then he does that thing with his hips and you go blank.


End file.
